Like mother, like daughter
by IceTear1
Summary: Emma and Snow have a little chat after Cruella incident, since Snow is the best person to help her daughter after killing someone.


**Wanted little closeness to this angst ridden storyline. I´m not actually behind that whole snatching baby thing, but are going in this with what we have seen and trying to make some sense to it ;)**

**No betat, so sorry for any mistakes since I´m not native English speaker.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just playing with them.**

We are running through the woods like so many times in our lives, but this is worst. Our baby is in danger to lose her soul and this all is on us. I can´t get rid of the thought which is playing in my head, "We have to find you in time Emma, I don´t want you to feel what it´s like to be murderer."

Finally we find them and it´s too late. Emma is hugging Henry and we can´t see Cruella anywhere. Then she rises and watches down and seems to freeze in her place.

"Charming, take Henry away. I think it´s better that I talk to Emma alone. I say to my husband. "It´s better that I tell Emma about Cruella and author since I can understand better what she is going through."

"Mom, mom" Henry is trying to wave his hand in front of Emma, while she is still frozen in place. "What is wrong with her?" Henry turns to ask in panicking voice when he finally notices our presence.

"She is just in shock after all that´s happened. She will be fine." Charming says trying to calm him down. "Would you come home with me so that your mom could have a little chat with your grandma?"

Henry just nods and starts to follow him.

"I don´t want to talk to her." Emma says angrily snapping out of her daze.

"No matter if you want or not, but you should." Charming says to her with his most no-nonsense dad voice. How I love him even more for being good dad.

"Why?" Emma is demanding. She really seems to be diverting back to teenager after she found out our secret.

"There is something you should know, and I´m the best one to tell it since having similar experience." I try to explain.

"Fine" She huffs.

Then boys head home. Charming whispering to me "You can do it" before leaving.

"Well…" Emma starts sounding anxious.

"There is something you should know about Cruella." I start.

"What there is to know? That she tried to kill Henry? That she was psychopath? Already know all of that" She says annoyed.

"Author has made Cruella unable to kill anyone, so Henry wasn´t really in danger." I say brokenly. I really don´t like breaking her like this.

And proving my worst fears Emma collapses to the ground in tears. "I didn´t know, she was going to kill him, she sweared she would…"

Immediately I get down also, took her in my arms and start caressing her hair. "Shh baby, it´s ok, you couldn´t have known. You couldn´t have known." For my surprise Emma is letting me do this and isn´t pushing me away.

After what feels like eternity, Emma straightens up. "Sorry that I broke down like that." She says sheepishly.

"No worries, that´s why I´m here for. I know how terrible pain it causes when you end up killing someone out of battle. And I wouldn´t ever let you suffer alone. " I say comfortingly.

Emma nods. "I guess you can compare this to you and Cora. You also just tried to safe us."

"That too, but what made it worse was my want for revenge." I admit to her, feeling that unbearable quilt washing through me again. "But you couldn´t know this, you were just protecting Henry."

"Actually what pushes me over the edge, was when she said heroes won´t kill. Naturally I couldn´t let her hurt Henry, but I just also didn´t want to be what you made me be. I had to prove in twisted way that I´m still making my own decisions and not just following your programming." Emma says half sheepishly and half starting to sound angry again.

"Oh honey. It still didn´t have to define you and neither what we did. You were still just protecting Henry. I´m so sorry that I couldn´t give you more trust when I was carrying you, but give in to my fears that I wouldn´t know how to guide you on the right way. But I will make it up to you, I promise. I promise!" Emma clearly don´t completely trust me, but sits closer and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Will I get over this?" She asks shyly.

"You will. I promise. Just like I did."

"By lying in bed for days moping?" She jokes.

I chuckle. "Maybe not that. It wasn´t the best action to take. So thank you for snapping me out of it. And I promise to make sure you won´t get in that state in the first place."

"Thanks mom." Emma mumbles and falls asleep still resting against me. It´s not the best place to let her sleep in woods, but I don´t have heart to wake her. After an hour she wakes up and we go home.

Next morning she seems to have gotten her anger back. But now I have hope it will pass eventually. No matter her stating the words from my vision, she still lets me be her mom when she needs me most. And I will dedicate my life for making this up to her and making sure I won´t make same mistakes with Neal too. Since he probably will follow his sister's footsteps, just like Emma have mine.


End file.
